thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Collins
INSTAGRAM: npurcell628 Jake Collins is the newest member of the Troop, a group of teenagers who defend the world from monsters and creatures, and is amazed to find out that instead of drawing superheroes he can be on. Jake is a little impulsive, egotistic and careless when it comes to a lot of things. Often thinking that everything will work out, no matter the circumstances. Luckily, he has fellow Troop members Hayley and Felix to watch his back. Relationships Mr. Stockley Jake and Mr. Stockley seem to have a good teacher-student relationship. Mr. Stockley shows interest in Jake's natural monster hunting ability and see's Jake's potential. Felix Garcia Felix and Jake are good friends. Both aren't exactly the most popular guys in school and seem to both enjoy being apart of The Troop. Felix was probably the first to trust Jake's instincts, as seen during No More Mister Nice Guy when Felix lets Jake lead the mission against the Doulos, a very dangerous monster. Hayley Steele Stephen and Hayley originally had a love relationship, Hayley like the fact that Stephen love her. Stephen love Hayley because of her everything-has-to-be-perfect attitude. However both seemed to have developed a good cheminstry throughout the season. They are often seen talking together at date or in Margaret E. Moul Home. Although they still tend argue on a regular basis. They have also show some sort of attraction to each other. One instance, in Welcome to the Jungle, when he goes to his "new" locker, when he sees Hayley, he whispers "Thank you", and remembers going to his room with her since second grade when she doesn't and after they defeat Ana Rosi, Stephen kiss Hayley and says "You're my babe!". Also in the episode The Good, the Bad, and the Kiesha, after being attacked by Kiesha (his gift to his sister in exchange for a game station) his sister, Margaret, comes in and sees the bite mark on Stephen's neck and accuses Hayley of biting her brother to steal Kiesha. To which Hayley lies "We were making out", which makes Stephen smile. In Lost in Translation Stephen seemed to be slightly jealous that Hayley kept hanging out with Liz, a member of the Japenese Troop. In the episode Speed, they must pose as boyfriend and girlfriend in order to capture Monica. They kiss in the season 2 episode Road Trip, and may start dating. (See: Steley) Cadence Nash Cadence is a bad girl. In the Season 2 premeire, she tricks Jake into going on a date with her. They dated for a while, but they broke up and are now just friends with benefits. Kirby Bankroft Cadworth III In It's All in the Game, they both run off together when Hayley goes to the vegan show. They are friends and Jake shows no hard feelings about Kirby replacing Felix. They work well together. (See: Jirby) Gallery Stockley2.jpg It's_All_in_the_Game.jpg Jadence.jpg|Jake with Cadence Jake1.jpg Jayley.jpg Christina Borders Trivia *Apparently, Jake has only had two girlfriends (so far at least), both of whom were monsters: Laurel, a Dryad, and Cadence, a half-Blood Thrasher. *He has a crush on Hayley Steele. *He is, alongside Hayley, the first documented Troop member to return alive from the Monster World without any fatal injuries. *Jake's hairstyle has changed slightly between Season 1 and 2. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Troop Members Category:Lakewood Troop Members